


Journey

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [12]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un anno.<br/>Un anno senza vedersi, senza toccarsi, senza dormire assieme [...]<br/>Sospirò. Quegli aceri sarebbero rimasti così per tutta l’estate, poi si sarebbero tinti di rosso, le loro foglie sarebbero cadute, ricoprendo di un drappo scarlatto la terra, e infine… quando le loro braccia si fossero riempite di gemme, quell’anno di lontananza sarebbe finalmente terminato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 009. Mesi](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Subaru si svegliò nel futon della sua stanza, immerso nella penombra creata dal filtrare del sole attraverso le pareti di carta del corridoio. __  
Solo.  
Si rigirò su un fianco e poi si mise a sedere, spostando la trapunta; rimase qualche istante a fissare la stanza, lasciando che gli occhi si abituassero alla poca luce. Senza aspettare un domestico, andò ad aprire le imposte della stanza, serrando le palpebre davanti alla luce abbagliante: schermandosi un poco con la manica dello [yukata](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/Phantasma/journey/prologo.html#) fece scorrere gli [shoji](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/Phantasma/journey/prologo.html#) e rimase a guardare il verde rigoglioso del giardino d’autunno su cui si affacciava il suo appartamento.  
_Verde_.  
Sospirò. Quegli aceri sarebbero rimasti così per tutta l’estate, poi si sarebbero tinti di rosso, le loro foglie sarebbero cadute, ricoprendo di un drappo scarlatto la terra, e infine… quando le loro braccia si fossero riempite di gemme, quell’anno di lontananza sarebbe finalmente terminato.  
Un servitore aprì gli shoji dell’entrata ed entrò portando un kimono pulito: poi, aiutato da un altro domestico, entrato subito dopo di lui, tolse le lenzuola e portò il futon a prendere aria, liberando il campo ad un terzo uomo che portava il vassoio della colazione.  
Subaru richiuse gli shoji e diede un’occhiata al kimono – Portatemi quello giallo con le fronde di bambù – disse – Non voglio indossare abiti scuri.  
Aveva notato un altro vassoio, segno che Seishiro avrebbe fatto colazione con lui; un servitore tornò con l’abito richiesto e lo aiutò ad indossarlo, ritirandosi subito dopo con un profondo inchino. I pannelli di carta si riaprirono dopo pochi istanti, rivelandogli la figura del fratello.  
Subaru forzò un sorriso tranquillo – Buongiorno.  
Seishiro gli si avvicinò, chinandosi a baciarlo su una guancia – Ben svegliato.  
Si sedettero davanti ai vassoi senza guardarsi: quell’atmosfera faceva crescere un macigno nel suo stomaco, e la vista della colazione non migliorava la situazione; prese comunque le bacchette e si concentrò sul cibo.  
– Vai a corte, oggi? – chiese, cercando di non dare un tono particolare alla sua voce.  
– Sì, tornerò stasera – rispose l’altro uomo – Almeno credo: con l’inizio della bella stagione l’Imperatore desidera dare il via ai ricevimenti, perciò non so se avrò impegni.  
– Non è un problema se torni tardi – rispose Subaru, accorgendosi, subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, quanto suonasse sgradevole il sottinteso  _tanto non verrai da me_.  
Seishiro sorrise con una punta di amarezza, ma non rispose; guardò il fratello, voltando appena il capo, e seguì le lunghe e flessuose fronde di bambù che prendevano la forma del suo corpo – È  una mia impressione, o vesti sempre colori chiari in questo periodo?  
– Si adattano al mio umore.  
– Lieto di vederti felice, allora.  
– Grazie – rispose Subaru a denti stretti.  _Idiota_ , pensò innervosendosi.  
– Ma purtroppo non ti donano solo i colori scuri – commentò l’altro uomo, quasi soprappensiero, e al ragazzo sfuggì un sorriso al pensiero che quella sua accortezza fosse stata notata. Seishiro era decisamente troppo…  _attratto_  da lui; era una necessità di contatto fisico ben diversa dalla sua, ma aveva imparato a conoscerla e, soprattutto, a capire quali accortezze potessero facilitare ad entrambi il compito di portare a termine il voto fatto da suo fratello.  
Un anno.  
Un anno senza vedersi, senza toccarsi, senza dormire assieme; lo ripugnava l’idea di soffrire di quella lontananza, che gli ricordava, con schiacciante brutalità, la profondità della sua colpa, della sua convinzione: se era terribile sapere di desiderare il proprio fratello, lo era ancor di più accorgersi che, privato di qualunque attenzione affettuosa, si rafforzava il bisogno di averlo accanto. Questa sensazione di costante disgusto verso se stesso lo aiutava nel rimanere il più distaccato possibile, per non rischiare di compromettere in alcun modo quella promessa dalla quale dipendeva la salute di Fuma[-kun](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/Phantasma/journey/prologo.html#): se Seishiro era arrivato ad un voto, lui, che poco credeva alle parole dei monaci, era segno che la malattia del figlio lo aveva profondamente scosso.  
Inizialmente aveva creduto che quello sarebbe stato un buon pretesto per interrompere quella relazione, ma… erano bastati pochi giorni, anzi, era bastata una notte, trovarsi solo nel futon senza il consueto calore del corpo di Seishiro, senza il suono di un altro respiro, senza… senza di lui. Solo. Inutile dire che non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Usagi[-chan](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/Phantasma/journey/prologo.html#) era uscito dalla sua comoda sacca di stoffa per tornare a consolare le sue notti con il suo corpicino soffice, più comodo e confortante del cuscino, ma sembrava aver perso il piccolo potere che aveva posseduto negli anni; non bastava più il surrogato di una carezza, di una presenza, ora che aveva conosciuto cosa fosse averne una reale, in carne ed ossa, e il pensiero della colpa e, allo stesso tempo, della mancanza lo frastornavano fino a farlo impazzire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 050. Picche, 062. Primavera](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

La prima metà della bella stagione era giunta al termine: Seishiro l’aveva attesa con un occhio sul figlio, che cresceva sano e maturo, anche se insolitamente taciturno, rispetto al bambino che era stato, ed un altro allo scorrere dei giorni.  
Si era proibito, per mesi, di riflettere sulla fine di quell’anno di astinenza per non lasciarsi indurre in tentazione, ma adesso accarezzava quei pensieri mentre sbrogliava le carte ed i documenti che si affastellavano sulla sua scrivania; voleva recarsi nella piccola residenza fuori dalla Capitale e fingere che quell’anno orribile per lui, come padre e come uomo, non fosse mai esistito. Pensò a quanto fosse bizzarro che la mente gli si soffermasse sui dettagli più insignificanti di Subaru, come se li ridisegnasse nella sua testa uno ad uno: le mani, le dita lunghe, tanto sottili che poteva sentire le ossa quando le stringeva, il modo in cui i capelli si attaccavano sulla sua nuca, le ombre che le ciglia gli disegnavano sul viso nella penombra del mattino, la pelle liscia della schiena, sotto cui, al tatto, poteva indovinare le ossa (inutile costringere suo fratello a mangiare, sembrava incapace di metter su peso in maniera decente)…  
Pochi giorni, solo pochi giorni. 

~*~ 

– Partire?

Il volto di Subaru gli era parso insolito, sorpreso e tutt’altro che sorridente alla proposta, e già da quello avrebbe dovuto avvertire un campanello d’allarme – Perché no? Potremmo trasferirci per qualche giorno, anche settimana, se vuoi, nella residenza degli aceri.  
Non l’aveva guardato, mentre rispondeva, di colpo indaffarato con un libro – Sì, ma… non ne vedo la necessità. Non hai impegni a corte? Di questo periodo l’Imperatore organizza sempre…  
Seishiro lo aveva guardato incredulo – Non sono l’unico ministro della corte – aveva risposto – E, comunque, non sono il maestro cerimoniale, posso anche assentarmi, se ne ho voglia!  
Il ragazzo aveva sorriso imbarazzato, continuando ad evitarlo – Non c’è motivo per sottrarti, hai sempre amato occuparti di queste cose, no?  
Il pensiero lo aveva colpito di scatto, disegnato su quel sorriso gentile – Tu  _non vuoi_  – aveva detto, sentendosi orridamente offeso.  
Subaru non lo aveva guardato e questo aveva sparso sale sulla ferita – Non… non è che non voglia, Seishiro. Semplicemente…  
– Semplicemente?  
Gli avevano risposto due occhi verdi stranamente tristi.  
– Beh, i servitori stanno già preparando i bagagli, perciò non vedo il motivo di discutere – aveva tagliato corto, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Sconfitto, in un certo senso, e per la prima volta nella sua vita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 063. Estate](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Seishiro si trascinò stancamente lungo il ballatoio della piccola residenza immersa tra gli aceri, situata fuori dalla Capitale; aveva preso l’abitudine, negli ultimi anni, di recarvisi con suo fratello quando volevano allontanarsi lui dagli impegni, Subaru dal timore di venire scoperti; non ci metteva piede da mesi, ormai, da quando, vi avevano soggiornato l’autunno precedente, facendo ritorno a Heian in tempo per il Capodanno. Poi Fu-chan si era ammalato e l’ansia lo aveva portato a farsi convincere dai monaci a costruire una statua per il Buddha, spargere incensi, osservare decine di regole e accorgimenti e quant’altro per allontanare la collera celeste; come se non bastasse, aveva deciso di osservare un anno di celibato, che si era tradotto in un anno di quasi totale lontananza da suo fratello.

Gli era stato difficile convincere Subaru a tornare nella casa degli aceri, ma alla fine aveva vinto la sua riluttanza, anche se era riuscito a liberarsi dei suoi impegni a corte soltanto quando ormai la primavera stava per cedere il passo all’estate. Se la stagione calda era soffocante nella Capitale, il refrigerio che offrivano loro gli alberi ed il fiume poco distante erano comunque ben scarsi: serviva a poco tenere le imposte chiuse per gran parte delle ore più assolate, pensò Seishiro, aprendo quelle della stanza del fratello.

Subaru leggeva nella penombra, stoico come solo lui sapeva essere (o forse era colpa del suo corpo, capace di sentire freddo persino in primavera), e si volse solo quando lo sentì entrare nella stanza, insieme ad una feroce lama di luce.

– Non è troppo buio per leggere? Vuoi che apra di più le imposte? – chiese il maggiore. Era diventato stranamente difficile parlare, molto di più da quando il suo anno di celibato si era concluso che prima.

– Preferisco sforzarmi un po’ che soffrire il caldo – rispose il ragazzo. Persino dall’altro capo della stanza Seishiro poteva notare il suo imbarazzo.

– Posso farti portare qualcosa da bere, se hai caldo; al momento è troppo caldo per uscire, ma appena calerà un po’ il sole potremmo metterci in giardino.

– D’accordo, grazie.

C’era un peso fastidioso, opprimente ed irritante quanto la calura, in quella stanza ed in ognuna delle loro conversazioni: forse era stato sciocco da parte sua, pensò Seishiro, dare per scontato che la loro relazione sarebbe ripresa tranquillamente una volta terminato l’anno che li aveva separati, ma Subaru sembrava avere delle idee molto diverse, che sinceramente lo preoccupavano. Da quando il termine del voto che aveva stretto con gli Dei e con se stesso si era sciolto, gli era sembrato naturale cercare le consuete attenzioni nel ragazzo, ma… beh, non era andata affatto come si era aspettato. All’inizio aveva immaginato che fosse legato alla residenza: con Fuma nella loro stessa ala della casa il numero di domestici era aumentato, e così la riservatezza di cui avevano goduto fino a quel momento si era assottigliata. Ma era bastato il viaggio verso la casa degli aceri per fargli capire come le cose fossero molto più difficili di quanto aveva pensato.

Con un sospiro si sedette in un angolo della stanza ombreggiata, in cerca di refrigerio, e si soffermò ad osservare i dipinti sulle pareti: in quella strana oscurità, tagliata e rischiarata dalla luce intensa che premeva, insieme al caldo, fuori dalle pareti, sembrava che i disegni acquistassero un loro fascino particolare e sembrassero persino capaci di muoversi. Osservava con tale interesse le fronde di un acero, scosse dallo stesso vento che piegava le canne ai suoi piedi, che gli parve per un istante di udire una brezza nella stanza.

Si volse verso Subaru, ma lo trovò ancora immerso nella sua lettura, in un modo che avrebbe definito quasi ostinato: lo stava deliberatamente ignorando.

 

~*~

 

Appena sentì gli shoji chiudersi dietro alle spalle del fratello, Subaru attese di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi e poi gettò via il libro che aveva in mano.

Era stato un pazzo a credere che Seishiro avrebbe capito i motivi del suo comportamento senza bisogno di spiegazioni; conoscendolo, del resto, non avrebbe probabilmente dato retta neppure a quelle, sospirò.

Avevano intuito tutti e due che non vedersi più, come amanti almeno, avrebbe giovato alla salute di Fuma e così era stato: per un intero anno il ragazzino non si era più ammalato, né aveva detto di sentire voci o presenze non umane attorno a sé; tutto era tornato normale, dunque, gli Dei avevano concesso una seconda possibilità all’erede dei Sakurazuka di vivere: con che coraggio potevano ancora sfidare la sorte? Finché le colpe ricadevano solo su di loro, che avevano scelto di amarsi nonostante i tabù, poteva accettarlo: ma non avrebbe permesso ad un bambino di pagare le conseguenze delle loro azioni. Possibile che Seishiro, che ne era il padre, non lo capisse?

Sospirò. Suo fratello non aveva mai dato troppo peso alle superstizioni e aveva sempre risposto con un’alzata di spalle a chi affermava che ogni avvenimento sgradevole dell’esistenza era l’effetto di un peccato commesso in una vita precedente o in quella attuale; aveva sempre trovato affascinante, lui che aveva vissuto per anni tra monaci ed esorcisti, un così bizzarro modo di vedere le cose, ma ora arrivava a considerarlo pericoloso.

Eppure… eppure era difficile e terribilmente sgradevole, perché doveva combattere contro Seishiro, che sapeva comportarsi come un bambino capriccioso, all’occorrenza, e contro se stesso; dava al caldo la colpa delle notti insonni, degli incubi, della costante irritazione, della mente stranamente ovattata, ma sapeva che il motivo era molto più prosaico, e ne provava disgusto: con che coraggio si lagnava della condotta di suo fratello, per poi comportarsi nella stessa maniera?

Aveva preteso di dormire in stanze separate, si manteneva scostante durante il giorno, ma, appena la solitudine lo avvolgeva insieme a quel caldo-umido insopportabile, si rendeva conto che avrebbe avuto bisogno di una barriera ben più salda della carta di un libro per proteggersi da se stesso.

Guardò la violenta lama di luce che si infiltrava nella stanza attraverso le imposte accostate e si decise ad uscire, per schiarirsi un po’ le idee e trovare scampo dal caldo e dai suoi pensieri: il chiarore lo abbagliò, quando mise il naso sull’engawa, e le fronde verdi ed immobili degli aceri, anche loro stranamente chinate sotto il sole impietoso, non suggerivano un rifugio particolarmente rinfrescante, ma si disse di tentare: nel folto degli alberi, vicino al fiume, poteva sperare in un po’ di refrigerio. O che, per lo meno, lo scroscio violento dell’acqua coprisse i rumori nella sua testa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 051. Acqua](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Seishiro osservò con aria sempre più irritata il sole che calava: Subaru gli aveva giurato molto tempo prima di non fare più sciocchezze (detto in parole povere, di non accostarsi mai più a quel fiume), ma cominciava a preoccuparsi.

Un domestico aveva imbandito la cena, ma del suo commensale non c’era traccia; stava giusto per alzarsi e andare a cercarlo, quando vide gli shoji della stanza aprirsi sulla figura fasciata di bianco del fratello.

– Perdona il ritardo.

Aveva una voce insolitamente bassa, come se non avesse fiato, ma Seishiro era troppo irritato per interessarsene – Se la mia presenza ti è tanto indigesta, sarebbe meglio ripartire domani stesso: ci sono degli affari che mi attendono a corte.

Era diventato l’unico passatempo degli ultimi tempi punzecchiare Subaru con le sue frecciatine: forse era il caldo, ma scattava subito, dando vita a battibecchi irritanti ma che avevano il pregio, per lo meno, di interrompere la lunga sequela di silenzi che si era sostituita alle loro conversazioni.

Stavolta, stranamente, suo fratello non rispose: l’uomo ne studiò il volto, alla luce esile delle candele, e lo vide insolitamente pallido e stanco – Ti senti male?

– Solo la mente un po’ annebbiata, dev’essere colpa del caldo – tagliò corto Subaru, accomodandosi davanti al suo vassoio; la mano che si sollevò per prendere le bacchette, però, tremava in maniera insolita.

– Il caldo non riduce in quello stato – commentò, più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Incurante delle sue parole, il ragazzo accanto a lui posò la tazza di acqua, vuota, con mano fin troppo esitante – Sto già abbastanza male per sopportare anche le tue critiche – rispose, portandosi una mano alla testa, come se fosse diventata di colpo un macigno. Si accorse vagamente del fratello che si alzava e si inginocchiava accanto a lui, nella poca e tremolante luce della stanza: avrebbe voluto dirgli di allontanarsi, anche perché si sentiva soffocare, ma non ci riuscì.

– Vieni.

Si alzò a fatica, appoggiandosi al braccio con cui Seishiro lo sosteneva, e si lasciò guidare nel corridoio, dedicandosi parole tutt’altro che gentili per l’idea che lo aveva portato a credere che vagare tra gli alberi per gran parte del pomeriggio fosse un buon modo per sentirsi meglio.

Pessima idea, invece, annotò mentalmente.

Riconobbe vagamente la stanza in cui si trovavano dal pavimento di pietra liscia su cui poggiava i passi malfermi – Perché mi hai portato qui?

Seishiro lo spinse gentilmente verso la vasca di legno piena di acqua – Perché hai bisogno di un bagno per abbassare la temperatura, o sverrai da un momento all’altro – davanti all’espressione sbigottita del fratello, lasciò la presa sul braccio – Io aspetto fuori, stai tranquillo.

Ancora intontito, Subaru si spogliò ed entrò nella vasca: il contatto con l’acqua appena tiepida lo fece rabbrividire, neanche si fosse trattato di neve sciolta; si disse di evitare i capricci e si immerse lentamente. Ci volle un po’, ma la strana sensazione di annebbiamento e vertigine sembrava disperdersi via via nell’acqua fresca; posò il capo sul bordo della vasca e si concentrò sulla luce delle lanterne attorno a lui. Ricordava bene quella stanza: malgrado si trattasse di un luogo impuro, gli era sempre piaciuta, con i suoi solidi pavimenti di pietra liscia e le pareti di legno scuro, le lampade di carta illuminata disseminate in ogni dove. L’ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede, più di un anno prima, ormai, era con Seishiro e avevano fatto il bagno insieme e… beh, non solo quello. Allontanò con fastidio quel pensiero e si alzò di scatto dalla vasca, non sopportando più tanta immobilità.Il lieve senso di vertigine si riaffacciò alla sua mente mentre cercava di uscire, tanto che, dopo essersi avvolto in un largo telo, dovette sedersi.

– Va tutto bene?

Eccola lì, l’unica persona che non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente e la cui presenza iniziava a diventare una vera e propria persecuzione – Sto bene, vai a mangiare, io arriverò tra un po’.

– Stai meglio?

– Certo! – sperava che averlo detto con tanta sicurezza convincesse il suo corpo, oltre a suo fratello, ma fallì con entrambi, e si rannicchiò più comodamente sul sedile di pietra, in attesa che il mondo smettesse di tremare insieme alla luce delle candele. Nel tentativo di spostarne una per sistemarsi meglio, la lanterna di carta crollò in terra e dovette sbrigarsi a rovesciarvi sopra dell’acqua prima che prendesse fuoco: afferrò uno dei catini di legno che servivano per lavarsi e non si avvide che, nel sollevarlo, il bacile più piccolo e la pietra liscia al suo interno caddero sul pavimento, sollevando un leggero fracasso.

– Subaru?

Vide la sagoma del fratello avvicinarsi alla porta e, con un misto di spavento e nervosismo, esclamò – Non è successo nulla, ti ho detto di andare – la porta si aprì, incurante della sua volontà – Rassicurami, Seishiro: riesci ad ascoltare  _almeno_  le richieste dell’Imperatore, oppure non ti curi neppure di lui? – sibilò, in un moto di stizza.

L’uomo, davanti alla figura infagottata del fratello e al piccolo tafferuglio che giaceva ai suoi piedi, abbozzò un sorriso – Dipende dalla richiesta.

– Esci, per favore.

Con un fruscio leggero, la porta si richiuse – Perché mai?

– Non è normale, se i servitori ci vedono.

– Siamo uomini – commentò Seishiro, stringendosi nelle spalle – E non è la prima volta che facciamo il bagno insieme.

– Beh, stavolta  _non stiamo_  facendo il bagno insieme – il senso di vertigine andava e veniva, come un fastidioso mal di testa, e non aveva voglia di mettersi a litigare, anche perché non era nella sua natura – Dammi solo il tempo di rivestirmi ed esco.

Seishiro osservò come la tela bagnata si drappeggiasse strettamente attorno al corpo del ragazzo e si accorse di non riuscire ad allontanare lo sguardo; Subaru mosse un passo indietro – Esci, per favore.

– Perché?

– Perché sì.

– Non è una risposta.

– Non ho intenzione di mettermi a cavillare con te, adesso – sbottò il ragazzo.

– Neppure io – rispose Seishiro, incrociando le braccia – Perciò eliminiamo il problema alla radice: perché mi stai evitando? E non negarlo, Subaru, sei il peggior bugiardo che io abbia mai conosciuto.

– Perché questo anno potrebbe essere una seconda possibilità che gli Dei ci concedono – incredibile quanto gli suonasse assurdo pronunciare ad alta voce pensieri su cui si era lambiccato per mesi.

L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio – Prego?

– Non voglio che succeda qualcosa di male a Fuma-kun, o a nessun altro.

– Non succederà nulla.

– Come puoi saperlo?

– Lo  _so_.

– Beh, io non ho la tua sicurezza.

– Non l’hai mai avuta, Subaru – sorrise conciliante Seishiro – È proprio un problema di carattere.

– Il mio carattere ti è sempre andato bene, finora – lo rimbeccò il ragazzo.

– Non solo quello – sussurrò l’uomo, avvicinandosi tanto da riuscire a sfiorargli i capelli con le labbra, ma senza toccarlo.

Subaru provò a muovere un passo indietro, ma non vi riuscì e diede colpa alle vertigini – Per favore…

– È quel che ti sto chiedendo anch’io – sussurrò l’altro, avvicinandosi di più, il calore del suo corpo che sfiorava come una carezza il telo umido che il ragazzo si stringeva addosso come un’armatura – Per favore…

– Se-Seishiro?

– Sì?

Alla luce ondeggiante delle candele i suoi occhi ambrati avevano un colore strano, liquido, da gatto; aveva evitato accuratamente per mesi di essergli così vicino e adesso, di colpo, si rendeva conto che l’odore della pelle di quell’uomo gli era mancato quanto i suoi baci. Gli sfuggì un sorriso, amaro come la constatazione di non saper dominare in nessun caso i suoi desideri, e la mano di Seishiro si sollevò ad accarezzargli il viso. La sfiorò delicatamente con la sua, sentendosi avvampare, di colpo.

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma si ritrovò stretto nell’abbraccio caldo, bruciante del fratello e, nel frusciare del telo che gli veniva gentilmente sfilato di dosso, riuscì solo a pensare quanto tutto quello gli fosse terribilmente mancato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 052. Fuoco](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Un anno…

Subaru si era ritrovato più di una volta a domandarsi come avesse fatto Seishiro a resistere, lui che sembrava incapace della minima pazienza, quando voleva qualcosa, ed era capace di incapricciarsi come i bambini. Lo inteneriva pensare che lo stava facendo per suo figlio ma, dall’altro lato, si domandava se fosse perché rinunciare a lui, in fondo, non gli risultava poi così gravoso.

Beh, si era sbagliato in pieno, si disse.

Non era il posto migliore, quello – sul pavimento di pietra della stanza da bagno, i resti della lanterna in fiamme che galleggiavano nella pozza d’acqua che aveva fatto per spegnerla, la testa che iniziava a snebbiarsi, e il rischio che uno dei domestici potesse entrare da un momento all’altro.

E poi, sinceramente, non trovava che quella fosse la superficie più comoda del mondo.

Seishiro dovette accorgersene perché, di colpo, interruppe la sequela di baci alle sue spalle e lo riavvolse nel telo che gli aveva tolto di dosso pochi secondi prima – Meglio cercare un luogo più discreto – commentò – Riesci a camminare, o devo prenderti in braccio come una fragile principessa?

Subaru lo guardò storto e si diresse verso l’uscita del bagno, dove recuperò i suoi geta – Fossi in te, non tirerei troppo la corda – gli rispose, piccato – Non mi sento poi così bene da non mandarti a dormire da solo, sai?

Il fratello lo raggiunse e lasciò scivolare casualmente la mano lungo la sua schiena, ghignando nel vedere la reazione dell’altro uomo – Puoi anche provare a lasciarmi da solo, stanotte, ma  _qualcuno_  non mi sembra dello stesso avviso – commentò, sbirciando con interesse gli effetti di quelle poche effusioni. In fondo, un anno era passato per tutti e due, no?

Raggiunsero l’appartamento di Seishiro mentre il cielo si accendeva di lampi forieri di un temporale estivo: anche se non era caduta ancora neppure una goccia, l’aria era già sensibilmente meno calda, ma appiccicosa e gonfia di umidità; la stanza era quasi completamente al buio, perché rischiarata solo dalla lanterna che uno dei servitori aveva portato loro, profondendosi in mille scuse perché non si aspetta che i signori avrebbero tralasciato di cenare.

– Mio fratello non si sente bene – disse il padrone di casa, a mo’ di spiegazione, chiudendo gli shoji davanti alla figura inchinata dell’uomo.

Quando i passi dell’uomo scomparvero nel corridoio, iniziò a sentirsi il picchiettare dell’acqua sul legno del ballatoio – Almeno rinfrescherà un po’ l’aria… – commentò Subaru; si poteva già sentire l’odore della terra bagnata anche attraverso le pareti di carta che dividevano la stanza dal giardino, l’umidità fredda e un po’ appiccicosa che si infiltrava nel caldo soffocante della casa, permettendo di respirare un po’ meglio.

Seishiro gli baciò una tempia, indugiando con le labbra sui suoi capelli, e poi scese sulla guancia, sulla curva del mento, sulla pelle morbida del collo, sorridendo del modo in cui l’altro uomo sospirava appena e si poggiava a lui, stringendo un lembo del kimono nel pugno; alla luce fioca della lanterna poteva vedere il bianco dei due futon, disposti a due braccia di distanza l’uno dall’altro nell’ampia stanza semivuota: circondò la vita di Subaru con il braccio e se lo tirò gentilmente verso il letto, spingendolo a distendervisi sopra con un bacio. Gli sembrava trascorsa un’eternità dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto in quel modo, steso un po’ rigidamente sul letto, le labbra umide e gli occhi brillanti nella semi oscurità, le guance rosse; con la punta delle dita seguì il profilo scomposto del telo, bagnato ma bollente sotto il suo tocco.

– Non senti caldo? – chiese, stendendosi accanto a lui e riprendendo a baciargli il collo.

– È come se stessi bruciando – sussurrò Subaru, come se l’acqua che inumidiva il tessuto che indossava fosse quella bollente di un bagno invernale; non riusciva più ad avvertire il fresco umido della pioggia, ma solo il caldo, come un fuoco, che gli incendiava la testa ed il corpo.

– Non ti starà mica venendo la febbre? – chiese Seishiro divertito, allentando gentilmente la stoffa dal corpo del fratello.

– Penso sia tutt’altro tipo di febbre – rispose l’altro, cercando le sue labbra per baciarlo; fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena del suo compagno per sciogliere il nodo dell’obi e sentì il telo che veniva sfilato dal suo corpo, lasciando che l’aria fresca della stanza gli sfiorasse la pelle come una carezza. Si sarebbe aspettato più  _irruenza_ , dopo tanto tempo che non facevano l’amore, ma Seishiro sembrava assolutamente determinato a prolungare baci e carezze a suo piacimento, almeno finché quel giochetto non gli fosse venuto a noia; notò distrattamente il profilo di legno dipinto di un flaconcino, ma venne distratto dalle dita dell’altro uomo che avevano preso a scendere lungo il suo ventre, sfiorando delicatamente la sua erezione.

Un bacio, poi un altro, inframmezzati a carezze: si domandò come avesse potuto rimanere così a lungo senza quelle sensazioni che lo avevano accompagnato per mesi, prima di quell’anno di astinenza, rendendolo felice come non era mai stato prima. Riconobbe il modo in cui Seishiro si faceva gentilmente strada tra le sue gambe, la carezza umida e liscia delle dita bagnate di olio, quell’odore di mandorla che ormai ricollegava alle notti d’amore, e si morse appena le labbra nel sentire il suo corpo che si tendeva a quel tocco che non gli era più familiare per da mesi.

– Bisognerà avere un po’ di pazienza – gli sussurrò l’altro uomo, dandogli un bacio.

C’era qualcosa di splendidamente sensuale nel guardare Seishiro che lasciava scivolare il kimono dalle spalle alla luce fioca della lanterna, qualcosa che gli infiammava i sensi come fuoco, che teneva lontano, irraggiungibile per la sua mente, qualunque senso di colpa; per la sua mente potevano esser trascorsi mesi, ma il suo corpo sembrava ricordare alla perfezione ogni singolo gesto, mentre la lontananza subita accentuava ogni sensazione. Con un movimento attento, l’altro uomo si posò su di lui, baciandogli il collo; e, come sempre, tutto diventava fuoco: la sua pelle, quella premuta contro la sua, il materasso, il suo corpo stesso, come in un incendio da togliere il fiato, in cui la voce gli usciva strana, come non avrebbe mai pensato nei momenti di lucidità. I baci non smisero un istante, a dispetto dei respiri spezzati, delle mani che accarezzavano e stringevano, e non si interruppero neppure dopo, quando il fuoco fu divampato con violenza per l’ultima volta, e si ritrovarono abbracciati tra le lenzuola disfatte, nel buio fresco della stanza, mentre l’acqua scrosciava violenta sul tetto, sul legno del ballatoio, sulla terra riarsa.


End file.
